The present invention relates to a lifting device which is able to lift and draw a load along a single or pair of railways.
Japanese Patent Kokoku No. 47-16931 discloses a forklift with a platform guided along four railways.
In the above forklift, however, it is necessary to provide two pairs of railways for each platform so that when a number of platforms are desired, it is difficult and expensive to make such a forklift. Even if it is made, the resulting forklift is bulky and clumsy.